1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an absorbent article, more particularly to an absorbent article that is capable of sensing wetness thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional diaper 1, which is capable of indicating if it is wet, comprises an outer liquid-impermeable layer 11, an inner lining layer 12, an absorbent layer 13 that is disposed between the outer impermeable-layer 11 and the inner lining layer 12, and a sensing conductor set 14 in contact with the absorbent layer 13. The outer liquid-impermeable layer 11 is provided with a pocket 111 on an outer surface thereof for receiving a signal transmitter 15. The sensing conductor set 14 includes three spaced-apart sensing wires 141 each of which has one end extending to penetrate through the outer liquid-impermeable layer 11 and into the pocket 111 for electrically coupling to the signal transmitter 15.
When the conventional diaper 1 is in use and the absorbent layer 13 absorbs liquid or moisture from human waste (such as urine or the like), the sensing wires 141 of the sensing conductor set 14 cooperatively form an electrical loop due to wetness of the absorbent layer 13 and enable the signal transmitter 15 to transmit a signal to a signal receiver (not shown) for generating an indicating signal, in the form of light or sound, to inform a caregiver that the conventional diaper 1 needs to be changed.
However, when manufacturing the conventional diaper 1, an additional manufacturing step is needed for forming the pocket 111 on the outer surface of the outer liquid-impermeable layer 11, thereby increasing the manufacturing complexity and cost due to material consumption. Moreover, since the sensing conductor set 14 needs to be disposed between the outer liquid-impermeable layer 11 and the inner lining layer 12, steps of cutting and assembling the sensing conductor set 14 need to be performed before assembling the sensing conductor set 14 with other components of the conventional diaper 1. Furthermore, the sensing wires 141 of the sensing conductor set 14 extend to penetrate through the outer liquid-impermeable layer 11 and into the pocket 141 to contact electrically with the signal transmitter 15, such that liquid may leak outwardly from the liquid-impermeable layer 11 via holes through which the sensing wires 141 extend.